User blog:DVMP/Reunion Show
Welcome, 18 Survivors! This is the thread to post any of your thoughts on the game, and discuss certain parts of the game. The floor is open to you, but first, let me give you all the link to the now-released g-mail document containing almost all of the conversations/confessionals to be had throughout the entire game (I know I've almost certainly missed a few, but this should still be enjoyable and, even more so, LONG (70+ pages!) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A-PmV_NjB5iw_eaYOQdMe-ss0XJBAIzfAwAxrF2piqs/edit?usp=sharing Anyway, here's some random thoughts from my end as a host: *Jacob and Sandra really were like Natalie and Russell in the final tribal council...except Jacob wasn't Natalie White, he was Natalie Anderson! They both had similar playing styles, under the radar for the first portion of the game while focusing on building social relationships, and in the later portion of the game, coming out of their shell and making blindside after blindside happen! Sandra played like Russell Hantz in that her strategic game was second to none, but with a jury that rewarded the social game more, she ended up losing. Now, I wouldn't call the jury bitter, since that has many negative connotations, but I would call them hurt. Sandra burnt a lot of bridges this game, and Jacob realized that and was able to adjust his game accordingly, which is why he ended up winning in the end. Honestly, either Jacob or Sandra winning this game would have been satisfying, but the analogy still works. *A lot of people that I thought would go far were shot down early! Ruda, Char, Justin, Anita, Bryce, all of whom I thought would go far. Ruda I thought would make it far because of her story of being an outcast in life and whatnot, but on her tribe, no one really cared (xD). As for the others, Char really did play a strong game, it's just that when she went head to head with Sandra, Justin really wanted to make a move, which leads to him getting eliminated next tribal. I also think Justin played a good game at first, but since the tribe-switch, he sort of got blindside-fever and wanted to make all these moves, even if they weren't the smartest, which eventually caught up to him. I also thought Anita and Bryce's post-merge alliance would be the dominant one, but Sandra and Bailey's alliance ended up winning out, mostly due to Anita's missing vote which led to two random votes towards Andi! If Anita had voted for Alex with her two votes, this game would have been drastically different. It was also funny to see Char/Justin/Anita/Bryce not go far, because I really expected them, as some of the more well-known people on the survivor fanon wiki, to band together and dominate the game, but they were taken over by more of the "outcasts" (Fillers, Jacob, Sandra, etc.). *This game had a lot of strong players. Char, Justin, Anita, Bryce, Alex, Rachael(ish), Lynn, Sandra, Jacob, and even Zach at some points were strategic players, though each of them had their own flaws. Maybe that's why I liked this season so much: No one played a perfect game, and every player had a specific strength of weakness that both helped and hurt them in this game. It was anyone's game for the entire time, and power players shifted like crazy the entire time. The one's who were able to adapt to the circumstances were the ones who made it far. Anywho, can't wait ot hear any questions/comments you might have! Category:Blog posts